Making you mine
by AdoreThem
Summary: The sequel to Boy next door meets boy next door, is finally here..... it's a one chapter sequel containing the wedding, and the start of the wedding night.... hope you like it..


It's been five years since Jack and Ianto first got together. Five years of ups and downs, happiness and hurt, but even through it all, they stock together and now they were getting married.

"MOM!"

Christina Jones calmly walked into Ianto's room and looked at her son.

"Yes Cariad."

"Are you sure the car is gonna be here? What about the flowers? Did they get them to the Church? What if Jack's changed his mind? I can't do this!"

"Ianto Andras Jones! Sit down and calm yourself."

Ianto knew not to argue with his mom, so he sat down and tried to calm down a bit. Christina got on her knees and took both of Ianto's hands in her own.

"Now you listen to me. The car will be here in an hour, the flowers are at the church, I went there myself to make sure of it. Now you need to listen even more. Jack loves you, more than anything else and he's not gonna change his mind. I bet you anything that Jack is just as nervous as you are, and Cariad, you can do this."

Ianto smiled at his mom, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom, I think I really needed that."

"You're welcome Sweetheart. I'm gonna go check on your sister."

"Mom before you go, could you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Could you help me with my tie, cause my hands are shaking too much."

Christina laughed at her son, but walked over and helped him.

"Thanks mom."

"We'll come and get you soon, so just sit tight and remember to breathe!"

"Will do."

Christina Jones walked out the door leaving Ianto alone staring at the mirror.

'I can't believe I'm getting married today. I wonder how Jack is doing.'

-o0o-

Jack Harkness was standing in his room, trying to calm his nerves. Of course being Jack Harkness calming down is done by singing a song.

"_Going to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married._

_Going to the chapel and we're_

_Gonna get married._

_See I really love you and we're_

_Gonna get married._

_Going to the chapel of love."_

"Jack sweetheart, are you decent?"

"Yeah Mom, come on in."

Eve Harkness stepped into her son's room and couldn't get the smile of her face.

"You look very dashing darling."

"Thanks mom, I just hope Ianto likes it."

"He's going to love it. He's a very lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky one Mom. Ianto is everything I will ever want in a man."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Mom. Is the car here?"

"No not yet but it will be soon, so if you're ready, I suggest we go downstairs."

"One thing left and then I'm good to go. But I need your help, cause Ianto is usually the one to help me."

"What do you need help with?"

"I need help with my tie. Ianto normally does this for me."

"Come here."

Jack walked over to his Mom and sighed when she finished with his tie.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, now let's get going, don't want to be late."

-o0o-

Jack was standing at the altar when the song of the wedding marsh reached his ears. Quickly turning around to see the doors opening revealing a breathtaking Ianto, in a black tux with a red dress shirt and a black tie, with his mom on his arm.. There were many butterflies in Jack's stomach at that very moment, and all he could think of was, how he was the luckiest man in the universe, to have someone so perfect loving him and how red really was Ianto's color.

Ianto's heart was racing, when the wedding marsh started, and the doors opened. But one look at Jack and all his doubts and nerves went out the window. Jack looked absolutely stunning in his black tux with a white dress shirt and red tie.

Walking down the aisle, with Lizzie walking a few steps ahead throwing rose pedals on the floor, Ianto's eyes were locked with Jack's, both smiling at each other. For Ianto, the walk, to where Jack stood, took forever. But finally Ianto reached Jack. As Ianto hugged and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, Jack couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes, Ianto Jones was really going to be his husband in a matter of minutes, and Jack had never been happier in his life. Ianto's tears formed the minute Jack took his hand and pulled him close to his side at the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join these two men, in holy matrimony. If anybody has any objection, as to why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold you peace. (Silence for a minute) Then I ask you Jack Christopher Harkness, do you take Ianto Andras Jones, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

Jack looked over at Ianto and grinned.

"I do."

"Then I ask you Ianto Andras Jones, do you take Jack Christopher Harkness, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

Ianto couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

"I do."

"Jack, repeat after me. With this ring."

Jack took the ring from Tommy, who was his best man.

"With this ring."

Jack slipped the ring onto Ianto's finger.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"Ianto, repeat after me. With this ring."

Ianto turned and took the ring from Tosh, who was his best 'woman'

"With this ring."

Ianto took jack's hand and slowly slipped the ring on his finger.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me, by the sound of God, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Jack if you would seal your commitment with a kiss."

"My pleasure."

Jack pulled Ianto into a kiss, before pulling back and looked into his eyes as he whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-o0o-

Ianto hadn't even gotten into the honeymoon suite, before Jack all but tackled him and started kissing him with every fiber of his being.

"God I love you."

"Mmm, I love you so much Jack."

Undressing his new husband and himself, Jack took a step backwards. He still couldn't rap his head around the fact that Ianto was finally his, and only his.

"You're mine."

Ianto smiled as Jack walked back to him, and started to walk him backwards towards the bed. Ianto moaned as Jack's cock entered him, and all he could say to assure Jack that he really was his, was:

"Always and forever."

The End…


End file.
